


Say thank you to the pie

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, Geraskier, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Jaskier bakes pies. Geralt often goes to eat the pies.Mutual pining happens.Very pointless bakery modern au where Geralt is an idiot and Jaskier is also an idiot but he makes good pies.Sweet and fluffy!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Say thank you to the pie

Geralt leads a dark and lonely life.

  
He catches band guys. He gets the most horrid men and women out of the streets and then collects a reward. Doesn't talk much. Doesn't feel much.  
  
People fear him, people dislike him. They throw money his way when he gets whichever monster he was supposed to, but not much else. They are creeped out by him. And although Geralt has learned to live with them and their prejudice, sometimes he gets himself a treat.  
  
A sweet, sweet treat. And not just the pies.  
  
*  
  
It was a relatively small place, you didn't find it unless you were told. Geralt had stumbled upon it after a very bad day, and despite the place being far too colourful for his tastes, the pies.... They had been something else. Sweet as a kiss, but potent.  
  
A pie that punched you in the face. A pie that had no mercy. Geralt enjoyed that.   
  
He also enjoyed the pie maker, the only person who worked there, a very cute guy with a winning smile, an incredible capacity for chatting and some of the bluest eyes ever made. Jaskier. Always with flour everywhere, or sugar, cinnamon, always talking, so expressive with those big eyes of his. Jaskier. He had dreams of living off his singing and travelling the world and Geralt thought he could make it.   
  
Geralt didn't talk much while on the pie shop, but for some reason the baker considered him a friend, and it was hard not to get attached. Jaskier told him about his dreams, the worlds he made up for his songs, how each pie had a melody, how he made it work so when you bit into the pie it felt like a song. It was magic.   
  
So yes, maybe Geralt was developing a bit of a crush for this young man who wore shirts and pants of every colour under his apron, who had flour all over him at any given moment, who pretended that the rolling pin was a microphone and sang into it. It was absolutely adorable, and Geralt was surprised.   
  
He was a very tough guy, never went out without his black leather jacket, had talked with a gruff low voice and let his long white hair (a trademark of the house, so you would know just who was coming for you and how much it was going to hurt, the white wolf some called him) and usually he went for people more.... similar to him.   
  
Like Yen. She'd been powerful and unhinged and they had been fire together. But also burned out very quickly. Which was okay, because after those flames had cooled off, what remained was a great friendship. Although sometimes her levels of sass were a bit too much.   
  
Like now and how she was going on and in about his crush on the pie making guy and how cute it was, how darling. And Geralt was not darling. He was a big strong man whose livelihood was violence. He had no attachments, definitely no crushes. And now he was blushing.   
  
"I do not have a crush, Yennefer, I only come here because of the food.” _yeah, like that’s convincing anyone. Talk shit about the guy, maybe it’ll be more believable_. “He... He talks way too much, he's annoying. And he... he has a bad voice. He sings terribly and he's singing all day. Terrible."  
  
And Jaskier felt his heart drop to the floor. He'd really liked this guy, who looked all serious and broody but he was convinced was a softie at heart. And he'd been coming to the shop fairly often lately, and Jaskier had been convinced that they were now friends, maybe something more in the future... But friends, at least.   
  
And now he had to hear him talk to who was probably his girlfriend about how his singing was bad. He'd only caught the end of it, but.... He was offended. And he could be very creative when he was doing something out of spite. Very creative indeed.   
  
Jaskier was silent as he gave Geralt the pie he had ordered, which was absolutely unexpected. Part of Geralt wanted to ask if something was wrong, but if he did, he would never hear the end of it from Yen. So he just took the pie, gave the man his money and left wishing for more.   
  
Wishing to be there with the man when he made it and became a singer, wishing to be the inspiration and protagonist of his songs..   
  
_What in the fuck, Geralt, it's not like you to be this soft._ _  
_  
He opened the package and found... That the pie had no filling. Just crust, crust and only air inside it. What....? Why....? How....?   
  
Puzzled and a tad disappointed, Geralt went back to the shop, where Jaskier was closing up with a heartbroken expression.   
  
"My pie. It had no filling."

Jaskier was angry for some reason. It was very unlike him.  
  
"Disappointed, huh? Well now you know how it feels."

Geralt understood nothing.  
  
"...What? Why?"   
  
"I heard you talking to your girlfriend. You insulted my singing. I thought we were friends and even if you never said anything, I thought..."  
  
Jaskier’s tirade was cut short by rough lips on his own, a big worn hand on his waist, and entire man too close to him. Geralt. Needing to show how much he didn’t mean that. Tasty.   
  
"I didn't mean any of that. Yennefer is not my girlfriend and she called me out on... well, on my crush. I was just trying to shut her up. Your singing is..... Hmmm.... Even more heavenly than your pies. Your.... your voice is as sweet... as honey, or strawberries. Please forgive me."  
  
This was the most words Jaskier had heard come from Geralt at the same time, and they were to compliment him? After all the non committal grunts and subtle slights? Boy, was he grateful to the pie with no filling.   
  
" Do you mean that, white wolf?"  
  
" I do."  
  
Another kiss. Just as deep but slower and calmer, and more careful. Reaching every corner.   
  
"I'm... If you can close the shop for some days. I got a job... is a couple of days journey from here. I'd... love... for you to come."  
  
"Well, if you promise not to say more mean things about my singing..."   
  
"Regretted it the moment I said it. Won't happen again."  
  
"Give me another taste and I may consider it."  
  
Jaskier was playing hard to get. Geralt was loving it.   
  
There was flour and cinnamon on Jaskier's neck and Geralt thought that he looked good enough to eat.   
  
He also thanked that odd pie for giving him this chance to see Jaskier alone, to finally say what needed to be said.   
  
He had a feeling that life with Jaskier may be more eventful and loud than anything he'd ever been prepared for...   
  
But also way more sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> What was this even...
> 
> Anyways, if you enjoyed please do say so! You know you want to comment! ;)


End file.
